The instant invention relates generally to theft prevention devices and more specifically an anti-theft identification deterrent fastener.
Numerous theft prevention devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to prevent removal or tampering of items such as in containers holding various objects. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.